


Body Swap

by Oswald_Cobblepot



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Bodyswap, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Comfort, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Drunk Writing, Ecopoint: Antarctica, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fetish, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Kinktober 2020, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Lube, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Masturbation, Mindfuck, Morning Wood, Multi, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Other, Overwatch - Freeform, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Shipping, Teasing, Top Jesse McCree, Touching, day six but its actually the first?, hold that pee, kinda slutty, middle of the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oswald_Cobblepot/pseuds/Oswald_Cobblepot
Summary: Hi peeps, first work posted here, don't pay too much mind, was kinda sleepy while writing. I'll try to be consistent on posting Kinktober sh!t, but honestly my mentor is kinda going insane trying to teach me how to mess with AO3. HAVE FUN ^-^
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Hana "D.Va" Song
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960123
Kudos: 7





	Body Swap

**Author's Note:**

> Hi peeps, first work posted here, don't pay too much mind, was kinda sleepy while writing. I'll try to be consistent on posting Kinktober sh!t, but honestly my mentor is kinda going insane trying to teach me how to mess with AO3. HAVE FUN ^-^

The lights of the aurora borealis, although beautiful, were believed to be of spiritual nature by our ancient ancestors. Some tribes even believed those were celestial manifestations of the gods coming down to Earth to play with their creations. Now, after having technologically and scientifically advanced for millenia, all of those myths have faded into disbelief. _But that doesn’t mean the gods no longer come to play with us still._

* * *

It was a cold Monday morning, and as usual I woke up to the darkness of the room and warm arms around me, while surrounded by the gentle sound of the songs in the playlist we had fallen asleep to. That time, though, as I turned sideways and cuddled my snuggle buddy face-to-face, I noticed that the space between us and the shape of our bodies differed from before falling asleep. The sound of our playlist was barely audible and the hair that I caressed so gently so many times before had turned into that of a complete stranger.

I scratched my head involuntarily, still sleepy, and instead of the thin, long fingers with well-treated pink nails I usually felt, my palm was attached instead to many thick and roughed up hotdog-like fingers that had almost no nail left in them, and I could clearly feel blisters and little wounds on their sides. My left arm was stuck underneath the still blissfully passed out man, and strangely didn’t feel numb at all, despite him being usually a pretty heavy sleeper. I pouted, not being able to see his adorable dreaming face.

When I tried to open and close my hands, a strange, mechanical sound echoed through the tiny dark room, and was enough for him to wake up with a deep breath and kiss me on the forehead, making me notice the unusual smoothness of his chin against the bridge of my nose. He turned around to the other side, automatically trying to reach for the blue lampshade on the left side of the single bed where we could normally fit perfectly. He missed, because there was no lamp, and also fell short on bed space, because it wasn’t our bed, causing him to fall to the ground in a loud thump against an ice cold floor he wasn’t used to.

Funny enough, I had installed a lampshade in that tiny shelf because my room was especially small and cluttered, and he’d always trip on my chair, the knick knacks that I had by the entrance or the clothes, cables and bits and pieces I’d leave along the way. Back at Busan, the headquarters were even messier than this, so everybody would be used to things spread out everywhere, but in Overwatch we would be hearing for a long time if Ana or Soldier tripped on something, so we’d do our best to keep our clutter to ourselves in our own living quarters. Lúcio was generally a pretty tidy person, despite the easygoing image, but there was only so much he could do for someone who’s helplessly clumsy and messy in the first place.

He looked around pointlessly, lost in confusion, and it took him a while to recall that we all had been staying at Ecopoint’s crew quarters, in the darkest, coldest winter _ever_ (sure, it was our first winter in Antarctica, but still). He cutely waived a hand in the dark and I managed to grab it, pulling him up with no difficulties, and he fumbled around for a second until he managed to flick the lightswitch on, and I tried not to laugh out loud as he bumped around the room producing all types of sounds.

My eyes hurt from the sudden burst of light and I had to close them and hide them with my right forearm. Then I heard a gasp that didn’t sound like him at all, and surprised I jumped up and put my arm down, only to be met by Hanzo’s face completely shocked, his mouth agape and his eyes almost popping out of his skull. I looked him up and down in confusion, frowning at the sight of the tattooed muscle man standing straight and wearing a thick black cotton samue with the open top not covering at all his chest area.

“What the heck?!” was all I managed to ask/shout, before realizing the weirdness of my own voice, suddenly low and raspy. I put my right hand on my mouth and felt an unkempt beard poke my fingertips. I finally looked around and touched all over, torn between screaming and crying. I searched for comfort in Hanzo’s eyes and found none of it; he was equally confused by the sight, but seemed to have found some solace in groping his own butt.

His bushy brows were furrowed, his expression completely discombobulated. He looked at his jacked arms, ran his fingers through the black hair falling just over his shoulders, pressed the newly-discovered calluses on his fingertips. He experimented clearing his throat and scared himself with the sound it produced, and after freezing his whole body for a second that seemed like eternity, his face shifted immediately from puzzled to enlightened, like a lightbulb had turned on over his head.

“Jesse?” he asked, without his usual Japanese accent, and I shook my head silently. He let out a “huh” come out from his gut, contemplative. “ _Caraca! Que viagem, bicho_ …”

“Lúcio?” I managed to ask, still scared by how different Jesse’s voice sounded coming from within me. “What the heck is going on?” He shrugged and walked back to me, keeping the lights on, and gently patting my head even though he was still hesitant.

“Looks like it wasn’t just us doing a lil’ pajama party, huh” he said, pulling forward his pants to take a curious peek, and then frowning like he had seen something new, or unexpected. Lúcio’s playful smirk didn’t compliment Hanzo’s face at all, but it was still pretty cute to look at. “I guess Hanzo _did_ have a sword after all…”

“Does that mean that we’re in them?” I asked more to myself than to him, but he moved his shoulders anyway, worrying at his bottom lip.

I took another good look at myself, covered in hickeys and scratches, and wearing nothing but boxers. The feeling of Jesse’s _something_ between my legs bothered me so quickly I had to shift positions, but no matter how I sat they’d still be in constant contact with each other and with me. He snickered at my antsiness for a moment and sat beside me until I relaxed, his hand rubbing circles on my back making me feel a little relieved. No one but him would have the instinct of doing that when I was worried or scared.

“So what now?” he asked, and through the killer silence we could hear our playlist rolling somewhere. “Oh, I know those beats. We must have been right next door to them.”

“This is kind of cool” I had to confess, while I observed the mechanical hand obeying to each and every single one of my commands without even a second of delay. I raised the middle finger to him and made a pretend-surprise face as he feigned taking offense. “Oh, no! Jesse! That’s a very naughty hand…” My voice wasn’t nearly as cute as I wanted it to sound, but he had fun anyway and roared with laughter. “What if we stay like this forever?”

“Well, I guess I’mma have to suck some cowboy dick then” he joked, and I laughed harder than I should have. “But I’m sure they’d manage to get doc on the case”

“Ziegler or O’Deorain?” I had to ask, pointlessly. For Hanzo or Jesse, probably either one would do. “The real question is: which one do you think is me?”

My seemingly innocent question led Lúcio into a mind spiral. He widened his eyes and raised his hands to his head, a puzzled smile stamped on his face. I chuckled at how serious he was reflecting, especially because both of us, at that point, were probably thinking that it was all some fever dream. Maybe we were all hallucinating, because of the coldness or the sleep deprivation or the magnetism of the North Pole. Whatever it was, it was definitely working, and thinking about it quickly raised another question. Nevermind which one had taken over my body, the question was… 

“Which one of them do you think is the bottom?” we spouted out at the same time, as if our minds had walked down the same paths. We giggled maliciously and I pointed to him with the mechanical middle finger. “You go first”

“Why me?!” Lúcio’s accent in Hanzo’s thunderous voice was giving me life, and I continued to laugh as he stood up in front of me, arms in his waist. Daringly, I scooched to the edge of the bed and poked his bulge with a mechanical finger.

“Before the dragon wakes up” I joked, and he instinctively hid it with his hand, blushing with shyness and looking away.

“There’s a lot to process underneath all this, alright…” he dismissed, pressing his free hand against the reddest cheeks ever. “And you're a fine one to talk, you were the one to draw the quickest, _cowboy_ ” he pointed at the uncomfortable tent I had in Jesse’s boxers.

Lúcio’s acknowledgement made it impossible for me to ignore this thing any longer. That boner felt incredibly weird, and I couldn’t concentrate on much else. My bladder was also being a problem, but no way in hell I would be touching Jesse’s dick any time soon. Unfortunately, the more I thought about it, the harder it became, and it started throbbing and swelling, like stubbing a toe on a corner. I was in a dilemma: I could try and relieve myself—somehow—through all that hardness, or press on and wait for something to happen; I would either go back to my beautiful body and empty bladder, or I’d wake up from the fever dream and wet the bed. I sighed.

“Jesse’s dick has to pee” I admitted finally, and he chuckled.

“I imagined” he agreed, pointing at the various different empty glass bottles by the closed door. “You’re not gonna make it like that, though” he completed, mimicking my gesture from before and poking the tip of the boner lightly. I couldn’t help but groan, and the way his eyes glittered scared me for a second. “Y’know what, lemme help you out…” he started, and I backed away immediately.

“No, no, no, no, no!” I said, sounding more sure than I actually was. To tell the truth, I was kinda curious at that point, and four out of five thoughts that ran through my brain involved breaking it down and nerfing it by any means necessary.“We’re _in their room_ ” I whispered, creeping back into the other edge of the bed, pushed against the wall.

“C’mon” he tried to persuade seductively. He came closer and hoped on the bed, straddling my legs and inching closer until we breathed the same air. His left arm was leaning against the wall as well, giving us some—unnecessary—space, leaving the last stretch up to me. He’d go from making an extremely aroused expression that reminded me of his actual face to chortling from embarrassment and anticipation. “The dragon awakens” he purred against my ear, faking a pretty good Japanese accent, and I couldn’t help but snicker, maybe even spitting a little on his face. He snickered back, stealing a kiss that felt nothing like it did before, and yet was unmistakingly _his_.

“Whoa, there!” I mockingly said, and he smiled a big smile that managed to soften Hanzo’s stoicism. “Okay, fine, just a little while,” I agreed, feigning reluctancy, while trying out my best Jesse impression “but just because you’re my huckleberry.”

I leaned in to kiss him, and I could feel the vibrations of his laughter among our lips. I daringly gripped the cloth over his right shoulder and pulled it down slowly, making him shiver as I deposited gentle ticklish kisses along his neck and clavicle. The moans were kind of distracting, not being the ones I was so used to, but weirdly…

“Is this kinda turning me on? Maybe” Lúcio said, voicing my exact thoughts. I chuckled softly against his skin, and his shoulders shook from the shivers down his spine. For a moment the need to relieve myself changed meaning slightly, especially when he slid one of his hands through the hole in front of the boxers and touched it.

My grunts when he started to stroke it were much less cutesy than in my head, but surprisingly sexy to both of us. I ran my fingers through his hair, and my right hand was not disappointed by the juicy butt I had just discovered. As we continued to make out, I could only think of how long I wouldn't be able to look at Hanzo properly without remembering what was happening right now.

“Lucy,” I mumbled, and he raised his head from Jesse’s chest. He stopped and leaned back a little.

“Right. You have to pee,” he said, snapping his fingers and sitting on the other edge with his feet dangling.

After a while of observing my confusion, he patted the mattress in front of him, and I followed with a suspicious frown. Once I sat in front of him, he aligned our waists and pulled Jesse’s dick out, into both our unfortunate sights. _Yep, I wasn’t going to be able to face Jesse either_. I instinctively leaned my back against his chest and he put his chin on the side of my neck, on a perfect fit to lock us both in place. He gave me a smooch on the cheek to bring back my attention to the thing he was holding, as he pulled down the waistband and slid the whole thing free, balls and all. I gulped, and the air of his laughter against the bare muscular chest I now had made one of my nipples stand.

“Okay,” he said softly against my ear, his lips brushing against my lobe. “So, you’re gonna want to relax, otherwise it’s gonna hurt like hell to push the piss out,” he warned, with an amused grin on his face that I could feel without needing to see. “You just hold it like this,” he slid his fingers from the base to the middle of the shaft, making me shiver at the warmth of his hand “and point it _very_ carefully at where you’re supposed to pee,” he moved the shaft up and down and left and right, making my toes curl up. “C’mon, you gotta pay attention. We can’t do this all day” he gave me a peck on the side of the neck, his free hand touching the already sensitive nipple. I groaned again and he groaned back, the erection pressed against my back twitching every now and then. He continued to move, and traced the back and forth of the moans that escaped my body by running the fingers that previously were on my nipples from the middle of my chest up my throat to the hairy chin, and back down again. My mind was completely blank, there was only me, him, and not just one, but _two_ bulging erections to nerf.

“Lucy, _please_ ” I had to say, and Jesse’s voice in this unusual position was putting us both on the edge.

“Please, what?” he said, trying his best to hide the preoccupation in his voice. “What do you want?” he asked annoyingly, and as an act of revenge, I pushed my ass back against his bulging erection, grinding subtly. He laughed and moaned seductively, Hanzo’s voice also contributing to the worsening of the situation. The longer we stayed there, the slimmer the chances of us not screwing the pooch. “What do you want, Hana?”

“I want… to come?” I said, and the questioning at the end had not been intentional. “To pee… I don’t know, I just wanna”

He accelerated all of a sudden and neither my brain nor Jesse’s dick could keep up. _Why was he so good at it?_ God, it felt so weirdly good. The whole odd situation we had found ourselves in, plus the need to pee and the fever dream’s effects, all of that had taken away all my reasoning. It was almost as good as when we’d normally do it. Those gentle, skillful fingers had been replaced by Hanzo’s on Jesse’s skin, but the outcome had been the same as usual.

“I’m gonna!” I blurted out, covering Jesse’s penis in the attempt to stop the piss from coming flooding out the entire room.

I was surprised, though, by having watery white goo in my hands instead of pee when Jesse’s dick decided to release. My body was spasming like crazy and I couldn’t stop groaning. After letting the jizz out, instead of calming down, Jesse’s dick raged on and even expanded a little more, inexplicably, before finally deciding to grow flaccid. Lúcio devotedly continued to kiss my neck and shoulder and nuzzle against my nape, skillfully getting none of the goo on him. I could only concentrate on catching my breath, but Lúcio had already laid me down on the mattress and cleaned me up with tissues. After wiping his hands finally, he crouched on the floor right beside my ear.

“Maybe now you should go to the toilet… unless someone’s into wetting the bed” his grin was so big it was audible, and I found myself blushing despite probably not having shown it.

* * *

Touching Jesse’s dick to pee wasn’t nearly as embarrassing as I had thought it would be. But then again, from that point on in my life there were only two things: those that were less embarrassing than getting jerked off by Hanzo and those that weren’t (and I think there’ll be very few of those). I wasn’t sure about what to do after the peeing had stopped, so I decided to clean with a piece of toilet paper and wash it a bit over the sink. Before going back to the room, hopefully unnoticed, I couldn’t help but stand in front of the mirror, admiring my new shapes and dimensions. I tossed his hair around like Jesse did when he didn’t have his hat on, finger gunned and blew the smoke, repeating “Howdy” and “step right up” nonstop in the many intonations he had. I flexed the muscles of both his arms, still surprised by the response of his mechanical limb. I had wanted to take a good look at it for the longest time, and although now I had the opportunity to be in control of it—of McCree as a whole, as if he were some meaty Meka suit—, I still wanted to see his ways and hear his impressions. I guess I had never really stopped to think about how much having a mechanical arm could change our lives and thoughts. I chuckled at myself upon thinking that my next swap could be with Zenny.

I returned to the room as quietly as possible, trying my best not to move the mechanical arm at all. Just as I reached the door to the quarters Hanzo had been in, though, I stopped myself, hearing a rather familiar sound coming from next door. Not the playlist we had on, nor the cutesy sleep talk Lúcio would get to whenever he was tired. I leaned forward towards the door to try and listen up, and my face flushed immediately upon hearing the muffled moans and grunts of _us_ , essentially, and I covered my mouth with a hand in shock when I heard my own voice speak in a calm southern accent:

“Uhh, Han, if it’s like this every time we’re gonna have to try it at our next rodeo”

Flustered, I retreated instinctively and ran into the room, locking the door and putting her against my back, only to be met by the sight of Lúcio’s Hanzo stark-naked laying belly-up. His legs were up with toes pointing to the skies, as he positioned a mirror right there, where the sun doesn’t shine. He was so engrossed in his observations he didn’t even hear me come in, and I had to clear my throat for him to realize he was not only being watched, but also judged. He gave me a warm smile and wiggled his finger in invitation, but I shook my head vehemently.

“C’mere” he said, mimicking Hanzo’s commanding voice. “Hanzo’s got another tattoo! Can you believe that?”

“ _There_?” I dared asking, and he chuckled, nodding. “Well, you gotta let me see, then”

“Sure, get down with it!” he said, inviting me again. “By the way, I’m definitely the bottom”

“I knew it!” I exclaimed, much louder than I should. Speaking of which, “Also, I think they’re doing it in our room”

“Seriously??” Lúcio spurted out of the bed and glued his ear to the wall between our dorms, not aware that he was now naked and still had a raging boner that had not calmed down one bit. He covered it with his hand in order to protect my eyes, but I had already gotten strangely accustomed to the whole situation.

In a daring move, I walked half the distance between us and flicked on the shelf lights’ switch. He observed me as I made my way to him and leaned the side of my head against the wall, making sure to keep my ear as far away as possible. I locked eyes with him and gave him a devilish smirk that made him blush instantaneously.

“C’mon, jagiya” he said, still nailing the word and making my heart flutter. “Y’know Jesse’s smirk is a k.o for anyone”

We both exchanged a smile and he frowned, wrinkling his nose in disapproval when he heard his own voice, and shifted his expression completely when Jesse’s Hana moaned in an animalistic way, completely different from the ones I produced. Then Lúcio on the other side grunted in pain and the one over here sighed, making a pained face that managed to wink one eye shut as he moved away considerably from the wall.

“Pretty sure that’s gonna hurt whenever I take over my body” he said, pouting. “Why couldn’t they steer clear of the butt stuff?” he asked, and I couldn’t contain my laughter. “Yeah, you laugh right now, it’s actually not fun to deal with later”

“Is it not?” I asked invitingly, inching closer and pouting back, our lips almost touching. “Aren’t you kind of curious, though?”

“Ooh” he said, producing a face of excitedly impressedness that was just so Lúcio. “Ok, cowboy. Turn off the lights then”

“Really?” I asked, surprised, and he gave me a challenging look. I was expecting more of a resistance. “I mean, if you’re scared or something… you know, of the butt stuff”

“Babe” he said, scratching his head with a complicated smile. “I don’t wanna go into details, but let’s say I have more insight on the butt stuff” he shrugged, actually surprising me. He just rolled his eyes at my flabbergasted face, coming closer and throwing his arms over my shoulders. Our height difference had increased, even though before I could be the taller one by the technicalities. He looked up and tried not to chuckle at the seductive face I was trying to pull off, inching closer until our lips were faintly touching. “Plus, it’s gonna be fun to have you top me, right?”

We kissed and I felt my hands immediately fly to his waist, running them up and down and across his back and butt, enjoying the different reactions. He parted our lips to stare me in the eyes, and after a minute of silently thinking, he sighed and smirked.

“Apagando las luces, please” he mumbled, and I snorted before running back to the light switch, leaving only the weak pale shelf lights on.

Testing my strength, I swept him off from the ground and carried him princess-style to the bed, putting him down gently and immediately putting myself on top of him and depositing kisses on his lips, finding it a little difficult to wrap my legs around his waist, although not sure why. He smiled and adjusted us both on top of the mattress, leaving one of my legs near the outer part of his waist and the other one between his, the heat of his crotch reminding me that he might have been already in pain at that point.

I slid back and let a trail of kisses down his neck and chest, passing through his belly as I made my way down. He couldn’t bear to watch as I licked him there, from the balls up to the tip, feeling my own dick start twitching from the moans he started to let out. Taking it in my mouth was also different from what it had usually been: my mouth had always been a little too small to fit Lúcio’s actual dick, but now I could have it all and let him have it, feasting in the view for a few seconds before he became too shy to look. After a while I got back to the usual handjob, as I used my free hand to undress myself and free the little monster that had already expanded in the boxers. He pulled me closer by the waist and touched our dicks together, the hotness and the movements feeling amazing. I let out some moans and so did he, but that wasn’t near enough to rid him of the boner that had to be already sore.

“Reach down underneath the bed and grab the tube of lube, please” he muttered against my ear as he grinded us against each other. I did as he said, and he took a deep breath. “Also, the box of condoms. They’re very organized”

“Where’d you get this?” I had to ask, and he snickered.

“It’s not technically snooping around if the bag belongs to the body I’m in, right?” he asked, and I chuckled, provoking my dick to twitch involuntarily. “I was very bored when you left. And curious”

“C’mon” I said, and the breath against his neck made him shiver. “So, what do I do with this?”

“You put one of those on” he said, as I sat back up and gave us some space. He dropped some lube on himself down there and over his fingers. He grunted from the sudden coldness of the liquid, but stopped upon seeing I wasn’t doing as he said. “What?”

“I wanna watch” I blurted out, before even thinking of filtering myself, and he blushed cutely. “Can I?” he made a complicated face, and I leaned over him to grind some more and deposit gentle pecks on his lips and neck. “Please, amor. Just a lil’ bit?”

“You’re a natural top, y’know” he said defeatedly, and we both slid back a little to give me sight.

He raised his hips a little bit and positioned his hand underneath him perfectly, so that his fingers could reach properly. He caressed the area around it and stroked his penis while he was at it, taking a little bit of time before inserting a finger. I was surprised by how easily it went in, all the way, as he thrusted slowly in and out. I looked down and saw the raging boner that I now had, and stroked it a little before putting on a condom.

“Can I?” I asked, and he nodded after understanding I was talking about fingering him.

He slid out his arm from under him and replaced it with a pillow, guiding my right thumb into his butthole, sliding it in easily. The texture and the pressure were completely different from a vagina, but the way it sucked in my thumb and adapted to the way I moved around inside it was almost hypnotising. I rubbed some lube over my right hand and tried sliding on my index and middle fingers, that also went in no problem. He groaned and gripped the sheets underneath him, puffing up his chest but keeping his lower half completely relaxed, skillfully.

“So, you’ve really done this before?” I whispered against his ear, and he was too busy focusing on getting used to it that he just nodded. “I kind of wanna hear about it later, if you don’t mind”

“What about right now?” he set it up, and I smirked in his field of view, giving him a light spasm.

“Right now I just wanna experience it” I knocked it down, removing my fingers and prodding my dick instead.

Lúcio moaned as soon as the head went in, but the hands on my waist properly paced the entrance so it would be pleasurable for both of us. The way it felt couldn’t even compare to the handjobs I had been given previously, but it helped greatly that this one in front of me was the man of my dreams, even in a bonkers situation like this. I fit it all in eventually and we both had to catch our breaths for a moment, but kissing deeply instead. My hands were effortlessly supporting my weight while his hands ran all over my body, a mere side dish to the actual feeling of being inside him. He seemed to be feeling a little more accustomed, but I asked just in case.

“Can I move?”

“Yes… yes, please” there was a hint of a smile, and I obediently did as I was asked, rocking my waist back and forth clumsily. He laughed a little but soon enough started feeling it, moaning slightly as the thrusting reached new spots. I let my left hand leave the supporting role and wrapped it around his dick, stroking it gently as I watched him lose his mind right in front of my eyes. “Oh, God… damn, Hana, that feels awesome”

“It really does” I accelerated the thrusts, and his face contorted a little. I went back to the previous speed immediately.

“Sorry… just put your hips into it more” he said, gently using his hands to guide my waist around. After he did so, it really started feeling good. Uh, so good… 

“Lucy, I might come” I had to announce, and he agreed, grunting as I sped up the stroking of his dick instead.

“Ooh, holy shit. If you do that, I’ll end up coming too”

I nodded, not taking it as a sign to stop, but to do exactly that. I slowly but steadily sped up both the stroking and the thrusting, until we both were panting and groaning like crazy. The sweat and the cold air didn’t bother us at all, the heat we were producing was more than enough to get us by. His moans were so sexy I couldn’t help but continue, muttering to him all the time how much I loved him to his ear. He was having such a good time he bit into my shoulder in an attempt to muffle out his cries of pleasure, until we came to a miraculous climax together. I collapsed on top of him as we both became two spasming blobs of satisfaction, suddenly taken by the same relentless sleepiness.

“I love you so much, baby” he whispered back to me, holding my hair and giving me a peck on the ear. I snuggled up against him, and reached back to grab the blankets to cover us with. From the pale light, I could see the whitish breath smokes coming out of his mouth, as his chest raised and fell. Suddenly, he laughed to himself.

“Imagine Brig’s face tomorrow morning when we storm into the main living space calling for Hanzo and Jesse” he said, and I laughed as well.

“I’m sure Hanzo and Jesse will do that first. Lena will probably see nothing different at all, except that suddenly Hana turned into a potty-mouth”


End file.
